Unforeseen Hero
by Anestshia
Summary: Ganju finds out the Hanatarou is being abused each time he leaves Sereitei and decides to fix the problem in his own way, this is YAOI, please do not read if that bothers you and please pay attention to the warnings at the beginning of the chapter.


Additional WARNING: DESCRIBED RAPE if that irks you skip the first two paragraphs.

Hanatarou grunted as he felt someone force their way into his body dry with no preparation at all. He had long ago given up screaming when it happened, it only wore out his vocal cords and spurred them on. Every time he was sent on a mission, no matter what kind, outside of the safe walls of the Sereitei it happened. He had no way to stop it and it wouldn't matter if he told anyone. No one cared about him enough to stop this abuse, no one cared enough to even listen to him. He was just the flunky from the fourth squad who would do anything you told him. That included being quiet and still while he was being raped.

Brutally.

He couldn't stop himself from crying out when he felt sharp nails score lines down his hips and hard thrusts inside his body, tearing sensitive flesh each time. He tried to get his breathing under control as unwanted tears fell down his cheeks. He knew it was going to hurt but he was never quite prepared for the searing pain that went through his body each time. He knew the routine so well that he could recite it as it happened. He would leave the Sereitei, be grabbed after nightfall, be raped, left bleeding, heal himself then go back to the Sereitei just to repeat the process each time. He just held onto the nearest steady object and let it happen. He had tried fighting at the beginning, he tried screaming and he tried telling his superiors but nothing helped. He was too small to fight back, too quiet to call attention by a scream and too unknown for his superiors to care. No one ever noticed a difference in him and he wondered if that said something about them or something about himself. But all he did know was that he was fucked.

Literally and figuratively.

Then something entirely unexpected happened. The man that had, until now, been thrusting into him brutally pulled out and was, seemingly, gone. Something like that had never happened before. Hanatarou gave himself a few precious seconds to catch his breath before his ears picked up on the sounds of a scuffle behind him. He carefully shifted his bruised and battered body before looking at the surprising scene unfolding behind him. He looked down at the ground and saw what was clearly more blood then had come from him before looking up to see the sight of his rapist falling to the ground screaming while holding his groin. Hanatarou felt very little relief from that, however, because when he looked up he saw a man with a bloody knife in his hand coming towards him. He can't say he was relived at all, it was more like totally and utterly terrified at the shift of event.

Hanatarou couldn't get himself to think past the fact that he thought he was going to be killed now instead of just being left to die. He felt his body shudder and tried to pull into himself as the figure loomed closer. He could feel the pain already coursing through his body and his tears fall faster when that bloody knife was lifted towards him. He saw surprised register on the knife wielders face, a face that was subconsciously very familiar, before the knife clattered loudly to the ground. He saw those eerily familiar lips begin moving but couldn't seem to grasp the words until he was pulled out of his mind by rough hands on his body. He could feel the mans hands checking his wounds then heard curses when the man found the bloody lines on his hips and the even worse tears around his entrance. He felt the soft material of a coat being wrapped around him before the man picked him up still trying to talk to him.

"Hanatarou, come on, Hanatarou, snap out of it, it's me. God I hope your not hurt too bad…" The mans words drifted off as Hanatarou's mind finally clicked back on. He did know this man, he had fought alongside this man, healed this man and even shared a gentle kiss with him before he left to go back home.

Shiba Ganju.

Hanatarou felt his tears intensify as his hands came up and gripped the shoulders of the man holding him. He could feel his body relaxing as he hid himself in the bigger mans chest and just let himself cry in relief. He had never expected anyone to save him but now that someone had he couldn't help but see how pathetic he had been acting. He had totally and utterly given up, he was going to let himself bleed out just because he thought that no one cared about him and now he couldn't help but feel embarrassed about his thoughts. He felt the normally boisterous man hold him tighter against his chest as his speed picked up. Hanatarou couldn't tell where they were going but he didn't care one bit as he let himself fall into the blackness surrounding his mind.

* * *

Gentle pokes and prods to his body brought Hanatarou out of the oblivion of sleep and back into his aching body. He could feel fingers, distinctly smaller and more feminine, examining his wounds before they began to heal him. He felt healing balm smoothed gently around his entrance before fingers entered him pushing the balm as deep as they could before healing reitsu spread though the bloody cavern and closed the small tears. He felt pain spray misted over every inch of his exposed flesh before more balm was spread on the scratches over his hips and a split in his lip he wasn't even aware was there. He felt calloused hands smoothing through his hair before the sting of a small injection in his arm. He heard the worried voices of the people around him before the distinct burn of a narcotic went through his veins and he once more fell into the blackness.

* * *

Hanatarou woke up almost two days later when Ganju shook his shoulder gently. He carefully stretched his body and was surprised when he felt almost no pain. Then he tensed up again at the thought of who could heal injuries this quickly. He felt his breath quicken as he thought of what his Captain would think of him now that she had seen this. He could tell he was going to have a panic attack and was quite surprised when the man beside him wrapped him in his arms and rocked him gently back a forth.

"Shhh, Hanatarou, it's ok. It was sister, she's actually really good at healing when she feels the need. Don't worry, we didn't take you to your Captain, we're in the Shiba compound." Hanatarou felt himself relax at the bigger mans words before wrapping his arms around the body supporting his. He leaned his head on Ganju's chest just letting himself drift off again. It felt so good to be held by someone who wasn't planning on hurting him. He was brought out of his ruminations, however, when he was shaken and Ganju began to speak. "We need to get some food and liquids in you, Hana, come on, lets get up." Hanatarou just nodded and let himself be pulled up out of the bed and towards the dining room.

* * *

It took two weeks for Hanatarou to be comfortable enough with his situation to speak freely. He had stayed in the Shiba compound for the whole of the two weeks and was now, even more, convinced that he was a forgettable person inside Sereitei. No one had come to look for him and it seemed that no one even noticed that he had disappeared. He cuddled against the warm body laying with him and decided not to care. This big man cared about him and that was all he wanted to think about at the moment. He heard himself purr contentedly when Ganju kissed him softly before he was pinned with serious look.

"I…want to know how often that happened, Hanatarou." Hanatarou flinched as the question he knew was going to be asked was asked. He had rehearsed his answer in his head, making sure to tell Ganju the whole truth in very few words.

"It happened every time I was sent on a mission outside of the Sereitei. I was sent on these missions roughly six times a year and this has been going on for close to ten years. So roughly 60 times." Hanatarou watched Ganju's eyes widen before he was pulled into and tight hug. He could feel the hands holding him close trembling slightly as he was held.

"Wh.." Hanatarou heard the big man clear his throat before continuing. "Why didn't you tell anyone, your Captain or someone?" Hanatarou chuckled before patting the bigger mans back.

"I did…they just didn't take me seriously. I tried…the first couple times to get help but then I just gave up. It became routine to me. It was the only type of sexual contact I had ever had so it didn't really bother me, other then the pain that is and that's just part of it." Hanatarou felt those soothing hands move along his back and looked up to see concerned brown eyes looking down at him.

"It doesn't always have to hurt, Hana." Hanatarou looked up slightly confused at the statement but shook his head and decided to change the subject.

"I…want to know, what did you…do to that guy that you found with me?" He saw the brown eyes darken before Ganju responded.

"I castrated him, he can't do it to anyone else." Hanatarou felt his eyes widen at that statement thinking he couldn't of heard what the, seemingly gentle, man holding him had said.

"Yo…you did what to him?" He felt Ganju's arms tighten slightly around him before a flat response was given.

"I castrated him." Hanatarou swallowed and wrapped his arms around the now still man. He didn't really care, it was kind of…extreme but Ganju had done it to protect him and that's all he cared about. "Sex shouldn't be like that Hana, it's supposed to be gentle and loving, I could show that to you…if you would let me." Hanatarou looked up at the big man holding him, his breath caught in his throat before he nodded.

* * *

It was another two and a half weeks before Hanatarou felt comfortable enough with himself and Ganju to allow the older man to deliver on his promise. He was half naked under the bigger man and already couldn't believe how different the sensations of gentle touches were. He was more sensitive then he had ever been before and Ganju had hardly done anything more then kiss his neck and lick his nipples. He felt his body arch and shake as he was subjected to another languid lick to his already hard peaks. He could trace the movements of Ganju's hands as he stroked them lightly down his chest then stomach then back up his sides.

Hanatarou only tensed slightly when he felt his obi undone and his hakama pulled slowly down his legs and off. His body was trying to revert to the response he had when the rapes started and he was desperately trying to make sure that didn't happen. He wanted to feel what Ganju could give him, he wanted to experience everything. He felt big fingers trail lightly over his already aroused cock and shivered lightly. He had never been aroused from what the other men did to him and it was slightly strange to feel someone else's fingers on his arousal. He watched as Ganju spread something over his hand, letting it warm slightly before lifting that hand back to his arousal and stroking him once firmly. Hanatarou heard a cry leave his throat as his body arched off the bed from the sheer pleasure of the movement. He panted slightly as the movement was done again, his body automatically thrusting up into the smooth strokes of Ganju's hand.

The small, fourth division soul reaper was writhing on the bed as Ganju stroked his erection in sure movements. Hanatarou could feel his body tensing up as his moans became louder. Nothing had ever felt better to him. That was, of course, until he felt one of Ganju's well lubed fingers slide into him effortlessly causing his eyes to open wide and his cock spurt precome.

"Gan…Ganju…what…why?" Hanatarou couldn't seem to form coherent sentences as the finger rubbing inside of him caused pure pleasure instead of the pain that he had been ready for. He felt another finger slide in beside the first and his eyes opened wider at the added pleasure a low moan coming from him.

"Hana, have you ever came with something in here?" Hanatarou felt Ganju's fingers twist in him slightly and muffled a groan before shaking his head no. "Then, I want you to come." He felt those fingers push in again right before Ganju's warm mouth lowered around his erection and he couldn't stop his body from jerking. He thought the order was preposterous but didn't dare tell the bigger man that. How could he ever come from something in his ass? Hanatarou felt his body jerk again and groaned. Then again, maybe he was wrong. He felt Ganju's hot mouth lower over more of his straining hardness as his fingers thrust into his body at different angles. He didn't quite understand this until the older man hit something deep inside his body that had him doing just as he was told. Hanatarou felt his body tense and an almost scream come from his throat as he poured his seed into the hot cavern of Ganju's mouth. His body jerked between the dual stimulation before falling back on the bed shaking and utterly relaxed.

"I told you it could feel good, Hanatarou." Hanatarou just nodded as he felt Ganju's fingers move inside his sensitive ass making him moan. He felt the two fingers scissor apart before another entered him thrusting into him and stretching him thoroughly. "I am going to enter you, Hana, unless you tell me not to right now." Hanatarou smiled at the chance to back out but stayed totally silent. He wanted this and he didn't want any sound he made or word he spoke to stop the other man.

He saw the change, he saw when Ganju's expression went from nervous and reserved to pure excitement. He couldn't help but feel a bit of that excitement transferred to him from the bigger man as the fingers inside him continued to stretch him thoroughly. He groaned when the fingers left him, feeling as if he had lost something but wasn't quite sure what. He watched as Ganju slicked himself with shaking hand before looking down at him.

"What…position would you like to be in for me to do this?" Hanatarou looked up and thought. In all of his…experience it had always hurt worse when he had faced the other person.

"On…my stomach?" He saw Ganju nod before his body was turned over gently his head laying on the pillow as his lower body was brought up so that he rested on his knees. He felt Ganju's warm finger around his entrance before something much bigger pressed against the tight hole and his body tensed up. He felt the body behind his still and warm hands caress his sides.

"Please, relax Hanatarou, just relax, it might be uncomfortable at first but I promise it will feel good." Hanatarou took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. He trusted Ganju's words, he had to or he wouldn't of had the courage to ever do this. When he was relaxed as he thought he could get he pushed back against the body behind his. He felt the answering push and took deep breaths when Ganju's hand gripped his hips. "I'm…going in now…Hana, stay relaxed." Hanatarou nodded burying his head in his arms as he felt Ganju begin to push into him. He felt the discomfort Ganju was talking about but groaned when the bigger man stopped. He pushed his body back and Ganju began moving again, pushing into his body gently until he was fully seated and dripping sweat.

Hanatarou heard a moan escape his mouth as Ganju finally stilled again inside him. His hands were gripping the pillows hard enough to almost rip them at the unbelievable feelings he was experiencing. He could feel his cock already dripping hard again as his insides almost melted from the divine feeling of Ganju entering him. All he could think was, this has to be as good as it gets. Of course, Ganju always seemed to prove him wrong. He was proven wrong rather quickly, from the first thrust of Ganju's hard cock inside his well lubed ass. He felt the bigger man withdraw then push back in finding his prostate on the first thrust and making him see white behind his eyelids.

Then Hanatarou just held on for the ride. He swore that every time Ganju thrust into him he hit that little bundle of nerve that made his vision blur and his cock leak precome. Then he felt Ganju's still lubed hand reach down and stroke his cock slowly as he thrust continuously. He let himself break, let his body shudder from the overtaxing of his senses and pleasure receptors. He felt his body tighten around the hardness in his ass as it teased his prostate and that hand stroked him making him come harder then he had ever before. He felt his body jerk as his come splattered the bed under him and the hand still stroking him pulling everything out of him. He felt Ganju thrust into a few more time, jostling his oversensitive insides before he also tensed moaning out loud as his warm come flooded Hanatarou's insides. Hanatarou felt his body jerk at the feeling a moan coming from him also as he felt the warmness that completed him. He had never had anyone come in him before without it stinging like hell and he found himself greatly enjoying the feeling.

Hanatarou felt himself collapse on the bed as Ganju's hard body collapsed on top of his own. He groaned again when the warm body left his in all ways and was surprised when he was lifted to his knees again.

"I bet you've never had this done before either." Hanatarou could hear the grin in Ganju's voice and was about to ask him what when he felt something soft and wet circle his entrance. He groaned when he pushed back and the agile appendage slipped inside him licking away the come still inside him and soothing abused skin. Ganju had been right, no one had ever rimmed him before and he was finding that he greatly enjoyed the sensation. He felt that tongue push in and out of him, mimicking the fucking they had just done before pulling back and licking a circle around his stretched ring of muscle. Then the tongue was gone and he was being turned over and kissed. He felt Ganju's tongue slide into his mouth and groaned at the taste he found there. He was finding that he loved everything Ganju could do to him. He whimpered when that mouth pulled away but smiled as he was tucked safely against Ganju's chest.

"Did it feel good, Hana?" Hanatarou just smiled and nodded curling tightly against Ganju and letting his eyes close drifting into sleep. That last words he heard before dreams claimed his mind made him happier then anything else before ever had. "I love you, my Hanatarou."

* * *

Hanatarou never did go back to the Sereitei. He found himself much happier just lying with the man who had saved his life in more ways then one. He had saved him from a rapist in a dingy back ally but more importantly he had saved him from his own person hell. He would stay with this man until the day he died because Shiba Ganju was the only person he had ever loved with his heart, mind and body. He still smiled to this day as he was held against the hard chest. He couldn't help but love this man that had been his own personal hero.

His Unforeseen Hero.

* * *

AN: This is my birthday fic for my lovely little Uke/sometimes Seme athello over on Y!. She asked me for a Ganju/Hana fic with the prompt Unforeseen Hero. As a warning, this fic is pretty dark till the end. By dark, i mean rape and suicidal thoughts!

I know...I hurt Hana ducks and covers please don't kill me. I made him happy by the end! He had to have something that he needed a hero for ducks and runs away i promise, he's happy at the end!!

Well i hope you like it, thanks for reading!


End file.
